Duck feeding
by frozen galaxy
Summary: What can happen when you go feed ducks? A whole lot. Diamondshipping fanfic or is hinted. OOC story. enjoy!


**Finally! I've just finished English, Social Science, science homework, and practiced for a concert tomorrow! Phew, anyways enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own zexal.**

**A sunny afternoon at the Kamishiro's residence…**

"Hey Ryoga! Let's go feed the ducks at the pond!" Rio suggested to her twin brother, who was looking through his cards.

"Deep one or the shallow one?" Ryoga asked who didn't even bother to look up.

"Shallow one! You know that's where the younger ducks stay and it is that time of year so can we?" Rio asked.

"Rio, aren't you-" Ryoga started.

"If you take me I won't bother you for the rest of the day! Please!" Rio asked again.

"Fine, quit your whining. It's driving me nuts." Ryoga responded as he put his cards back where they belonged.

"Thank you ani!" Rio said.

**At a quiet Heartland Tower…**

"Nii-san, could you take me to the park, so we can feed the ducks?" Haruto asked his brother who was doing something on the computer.

"Why?" Kaito asked.

"The weather's looking nice today and I thought it would be nice to get some fresh air!" Haruto said with a smile.

Kaito looked at his brother and nodded his head. "Let's go Orbital.

"Thank you Nii-san!" Haruto said.

**At the sunny park…**

"Ani, can you go buy the duck feed please?" Rio asked.

"Why-"

"Because you don't like watching ducks." Rio simply interjected.

Ryoga shook his head and walked towards the marina. (Don't ask why.)

"Nii-san look at all the little ducks!" Haruto pointed out to his brother.

"Very nice Haruto." He said.

"Hey Nii-san, is that Rio-san watching the ducks over there?" Haruto asked pointing to a figure with blue hair that was on the bridge.

Kaito shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe."

"How can you not know if your girlfriend likes ducks?" Haruto asked.

That caught Kaito off-guard. "Haruto, she isn't my girlfriend."

"If she isn't then why-"

"You don't need to know Haruto." Kaito said.

Haruto looked at his brother and knew he wasn't going to get anywhere. "Well, I'm going to go say hi then!" Haruto said as he ran towards the bridge.

"Haruto don't run near water!" Kaito said as he quickly walked over to his brother.

"Hello Rio-san!" Haruto said happily to the girl.

"Oh, hello Haruto-kun. Where's Kaito-kun?" She asked.

"He's back there somewhere. Rio-san, are you my brother's girlfriend?" Haruto asked.

Rio was about to answer him until Kaito appeared. "Haruto, I told you not to run when you're near water, alright." Kaito said slowly.

"I'm sorry Nii-san. Rio-san where's Ryoga-kun?" Haruto asked the girl.

"He went to go get some duck feed." Rio said with a smile.

"You're going to feed the ducks! Nii-san, can we feed the ducks too?" Haruto asked excitedly.

"Why not." Kaito said.

"Hey Rio! Is this-" Ryoga said but stopped when he saw Kaito standing next to Rio and glared at Kaito. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see the ducks!" Haruto said with a smile.

Ryoga glared at Kaito once more and walked towards his sister. "Is this enough duck feed?"

"It will be enough for all of us." She said with a grin.

"Wait, all of us?" Ryoga said.

"Yeah, Haruto wanted to feed the ducks." Rio said with a smile. She took Haruto's hand and they made their way down the bridge to the lower area where they could watch the ducks easier.

The two brothers followed close behind.

"Look Rio-san! The ducks! They're coming closer!" Haruto said with a grin.

Rio nodded and handed him some duck feed. Haruto smiled at her as he tossed some to the ducks. A while later the finished tossing out the duck feed.

"Now can we go?" Ryoga asked her.

"But Ryoga! We've only been here for twenty minutes at the most! Can we please stay here a little longer?" Rio asked.

"Rio, I have to talk to a friend about something very important and I got to go." Ryoga answered.

"So, you rather go talk to your friend than spend some time with me!" Rio asked.

"Rio-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Rio said as she ran off.

"Wait Rio!" Ryoga yelled after her and was about to run until someone grabbed his hand.

"What Kaito?" Ryoga asked.

"What was so important that you had to leave right now?" He asked.

"You don't need to know!" He said as he ran off the direction Rio had ran.

"Let's go home Haruto." Kaito said to the younger boy as they both walked away.

As they were walking they saw a figure running and realized it was Rio and noticed a skateboarder going awfully fast and it looked like they were going to crash.

"Rio! Watch out for the-" Kaito yelled but it was too late.

Rio looked up and saw the skateboarder as it pushed her off to the side and she had a harsh impact with the ground. "Sorry Ma'am!" the skateboarder yelled.

"Rio-san! Are you alright!" Haruto yelled as the two ran their way to her.

"Rio, wake up." Kaito said softly as he gently shook her.

Rio slowly opened her eyes. "Ugh… What happened?"

"Jast a small collision that's all." Haruto said.

"Oh." Rio got up with the help of Kaito and immediately fell back down. Fortunately, Kaito was there to catch her. "My ankle, it feels kind of sore." She said softly.

"We'll help you find Ryoga." Kaito said.

Rio nodded as Haruto smiled at the two. So the trio left, with Rio in Kaito's arms and Haruto grinning at them the whole way.

"Rio! Where-" Ryoga said but stopped when he saw Kaito _carrying _Rio and it looked really romantic. In fact, it looked like the two were _enjoying _it. "Kaito! Why are you-"

"She got in a little incident." He interrupted.

Ryoga glared at him and shook his head and he motioned for them to head to the benches. "Rio, why did you run off?"

"It seemed like your friends were becoming more important than-" Rio started softly.

"Ok stop right there, why would you think they were more important than you?" He asked.

"Because you were constantly going somewhere and you left me and you were gone for a long time." She answered softly.

"Rio, I was doing that for you." Ryoga said.

He got looks of confusion.

"Look, the reason why I left so much was because I was planning a surprise for you." Ryoga said.

"Then what-"

"You're going to have to wait and see." Ryoga said with a smirk.

Rio looked at him and sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to get an answer, she turned to Kaito.

"Thank you Kaito. It was fun hanging out with you and Haruto. We should do it more often." She said with a smile.

Kaito smirked, "We'll see." And with that the two left.

"Nii-san, when is Rio-san going to become my Nee-san?" Haruto asked as they made their way back to the tower.

"Haruto-" but that was all could be heard from the two.

"Let's go Ryoga." Rio said as the two left.

**Hooray! I managed a short diamondshipping fanfic! Yeah, probably not one of the best, but hey, I tried didn't I? Review please! **

**To Durbe the Barian: I really appreciate that you've been reading my fics and helping me out! I really liked your last review as well. XD**


End file.
